Celebrating
by PsychoDramaGeek
Summary: Donna wonders about Josh's good mood.
1. Celebrating

CELEBRATING 

2001

"Hey!" Josh calls out as he rushes up to me.

"Hey Josh, what do you need?" I ask annoyed that I'm just about to leave.

"I just wanted to ask you something." He says falling in step with me as we walk out of the building.

"Josh, I'm really hungry and I just want to go to lunch. Can we talk about whatever job you want me to do later?"

"Actually no, I was gonna ask you to lunch." When he says this I stop and pause for a minute.

"If you're paying then I'm all for it." He smiles and leads me to his car, and I don't really care about the suddenness of all this.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asks as we start out of the White House parking lot.

"Well, since you're paying I'm thinking that we should go to Angelo's Italian Restaurant. They have the best Veal Parmesan ever." As I say this, I can already taste the food on my tongue.

"Angelo's it is, it's not everyday we have an hour and a half for lunch is it?"

"Nope, that's why I've learned to relish these days. You've got to take advantage of all opportunities when they come along." Except when it comes to telling your boss you love him. That you keep to yourself.

"Well I just like getting to go out and eat. Sometimes take-out can get boring and bland. You just need to try something else." I'm really surprised at Josh's attitude. There's something odd about him right now. I know there's something on his mind. I'm going to go with the direct approach on this one.

"What's with this attitude change?"

"I found out some information today and I just thought I'd celebrate with my best friend."

"Was Sam busy?"

"No of course not, why?" He asks confused

"Because he's your best friend."

"You're my best friend too. So we're celebrating." He can be so sweet sometimes.

"What are we celebrating? I don't know about anything on the Hill."

"It's a personal victory Donnatella."

"Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to guess?" I ask as we pull in to Angelo's parking lot.

"All in good time my friend." I just roll my eyes as we head towards the door.

"Joshua, Donnatella, it's so wonderful to see you again." That's Adriana; she's the sweetest woman you'll ever meet. Reminds me of my mom too.

"Adriana I've missed you. Everything's been so busy lately." I say as she hugs both of us and leads us to our table in the back.

"I'll be right out with your usual." She smiles wide and heads off to place the order.

"You think we'll ever have to actually order when we come here?" Josh asks with a smile.

"Probably not, that's what makes this place the best. That and the Veal Parmesan."

"I swear you're obsessed with that. I hope you don't like it better than me."

"Well, the veal is a very close second, but I still like you better." I say with a smile as Adriana brings us two cokes and a basket of breadsticks before leaving just as quickly.

"Good to know I'm only slightly better than food." He says as he sticks out his bottom lip and pretends to pout. I tear off a piece of breadstick and toss it at him. Then erupt in laughter when he catches it in his mouth and begins chewing.

"Bet you can't do that." He says as he swallows the food with a smile.

"Oh really, try me." He rips off a piece of breadstick and tosses it at me. I promptly catch it and smile back.

"Beginners luck." He says smugly

"Best out of 3?" I offer as I sip my drink.

"You're on little lady." He says as he tears off three pieces. I can't believe he thinks he can beat me.

We play our little game and in the end he only gets two, while I get all three.

"So, what do I win?" I ask excitedly.

"Dinner on me?"

"Wow, two treats in one day. What's going on?" I ask happy but confused.

"I told you, we're celebrating."

I'm about to ask again when Adriana brings over our food. The smell of the food distracts me for a second, but I snap back.

"Joshua Ezekiel Lyman. Why won't you tell me what we're celebrating?" I whine using his much-hated middle name.

"Because it's a surprise Donnatella Leighton Moss." Oh, that's hitting below the belt. No one uses my entire name, ever.

"I can't believe you called me that."

"You used my middle name first. Besides I like your name. Your full name." He says sweetly. Damn him for being so adorable.

"I guess it's not so bad. I don't mind your middle name either. It's kind of cute."

"Now I know you're lying." He says with a smile. Wait, he never answered my question. He's a sneaky little devil. Cute, but sneaky.

"Why won't you answer me?" Playtime's over, I really want to know what's going on.

"I promise I'll tell you tonight at dinner. Just trust me okay?"

"I trust you Josh. I trust you."

"Good now eat you're food, it's getting cold." He says with a smile as I dig in to my delicious meal and watch Josh try to eat his spaghetti without getting it on his clothes. We finish our meal making only small talk for the rest of the time, and then head back to the White House full and content.

"So, do I get a fancy dinner or are we actually getting take-out tonight?" I ask as we walk into his office.

"It's another surprise, just make sure you arrive at my house at exactly 7:30. And make sure you dress up. Formally dress up." Now I'm seriously confused

"I have no idea what you're up to, but we've got work to do so I've got to go." I don't actually know what work there is to do, but right now I really need to see someone I can scare the truth out of.

"Samuel, what in the world is going on with Josh?" I ask as I barge into his office.

"I…I don't know what you mean." He says trying to look clueless, which admittedly isn't a far stretch for him.

"I know that you know what's going on with Josh, and you know that I know that I will eventually find out. So just tell me what you know and then we can both know, you know?" I say trying to confuse him into telling me what he knows.

"No." He says trying to work his mind around what I just said. So I try a different tactic.

"Sam," I whine, "I really, really need to know what's going on. I thought we were friends, why won't you tell me?" I can see his resolve start to crack and I lay it on extra thick.

"If you tell me, I'll name one of my kids after you." His eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Yep, now tell me what's going on."

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Pinky swear?" He asks as he holds up his right pinky. I roll my eyes, but oblige him anyway.

"Pinky swear."

"Okay, close the door and sit down." I do what he says and eagerly await what's coming.

"Earlier today Josh came to me with a problem, he had an epiphany during the night and came to a realization. He realized that he was in love with someone, but he wasn't sure what exactly he needed to do to make this a reality. I advised him to talk to Leo, CJ, and the President, and that is about all I know."

"Are you sure that's all you know?"

"He seemed really happy when he left, kept talking about celebrating…" I left before he had a chance to finish and then made my way straight over to Claudia Jean's office

"CJ I'm tired and I have a headache, please just tell me what's going on." I announce as I walk into her office and close the door.

"What do you mean Donna?" She asks as I sit on top of her desk.

"I mean that Josh is acting strangely and I now have to name one of my children after Sam in exchange for information why."

"While I would love to tell you in exchange for a child named after me, I really can't. I promised Josh I would keep everything to myself. And I now have to kill Spanky for saying anything at all." This is seriously annoying

"Sam told me he was in love with someone, just tell me who it is so I can be spared the humiliation tonight when he tells me his big surprise." I blurt out annoyed

"Why would you be humiliated?"

"Please CJ, everyone knows how I feel about Josh, it's probably the worst known secret in Washington."  
"Josh doesn't know." She points out right away.

"That's because he's an idiot."

"You're in love with an idiot?"

"Madly. That's what makes it hurt so bad."

"Admitting is the first step my friend."

"I've got work to do." I say sadly as I leave her office and make my way towards my desk.

The day passes and I just get more depressed seeing Josh's happy face. I act happy because I can't stand to see his attitude change for the worst. We both leave around 6 o'clock and I grudgingly make my way home to get ready. Even though I'm horribly upset, I want to look amazing so that I don't feel like a total freak. I look through the dresses in the closet and categorized them by events.

I wore the green one during the inaugural balls, the white, purple, and black one's at various State Dinners and formal functions, and then there's the infamous red dress that I actually did buy after that night. None of these dresses feel right so I go into my roommate's room. Jessica isn't here so I let myself in, and head over to her closet. Right away I find the perfect dress. It's a deep sapphire color and the hem goes down to the floor. It has a halter-style top and a low back. I think I may be in love. Who knows, maybe he'll forget about this other woman and see that he belongs with me. I spy a beautiful pair of silver wrap-around shoes and almost forget that tonight my heart will be broken.

I take a bath, fix my hair and makeup and by 7:00 I'm ready to go. I leave my apartment and arrive at his townhouse around 7:25. He said to come at exactly 7:30, so I wait on the front steps after the cab drops me off. As soon as my phone turns to 7:30 I ring the doorbell and wait nervously. I hear a muffled come in and open the door. On the floor is a piece of paper with the arrow pointing towards the back door. I follow the arrow, which leads me to a Josh's patio. It's pitch black, but I can see the faint outline of a person. All of a sudden, a million twinkle lights come on and I see Josh standing against his fence in a tux! with a smile on his face. In front of him is a small table with two unlit candles and full place settings.

"What's going on?" I ask confused

"We're having dinner. And you look amazing." He pushes off the fence, grabs my hand and leads me over to the table. I'm not sure about what's going on and I can't really concentrate on anything at the moment. Next thing I know, he's at my side with a tray of Ritz Crackers and a can of spray cheese.

"Appetizers for the lady." He says with a smile. I look at him like he's crazy and decide that I can't take it any longer.

"I know about your surprise Josh."

"What!" He asks shocked.

"Sam told me, I have to name one of my children after him, but he told me."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"He told me that you were in love with someone, so please just tell me who it is so that I can just wallow in peace."

"Um Donna the one I'm in love with…"

"Yeah?"

"Is you."

"Really, because I was under the impression this was a one-sided thing." He sets down the tray and kneels in front of me.

"Donnatella Moss I am totally and absolutely head over heels in love with you. You and only you."

"I love you too Josh." I say as I lean forward and kiss him softly on the lips. He kisses me back and I'm pretty sure this is the best day of my life.


	2. Celebrating Marriage

Celebrating Marriage

Last time we talked, I was sure that it was the best day of my life. But I lied. Today, in less than 6 hours, I am marring the love of my life. It was all sort of fast, but truth be told I don't care. 4 months after our first date Josh proposed. Of course, since nothing in our life can be easy he proposed while being interviewed on National Television. And at the time, he was in California and I was stuck at home with the flu. I guess all in all, it was rather romantic. Even though for the next two months our picture was plastered over every newspaper and gossip magazine. Fairy Tale Ending for White House Staffers was my favorite article. Of course I'm biased, Danny wrote it.

Anyway, less than 3 months after he proposed we're getting married. We decided to forego most of the usual wedding details. We're getting married in the Blue Room with the President well, presiding. Since my father died, I was worried that I would have no one to walk me down the aisle, but thankfully Toby stepped up and agreed. Of course knowing us, we couldn't help but add a little fun to our ceremony. That's why Sam's my Man of Honor, and CJ is Josh's Best Woman. Both of them were really great about it once we assured Sam he would not have to wear a dress. He is wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt, identical to CJ's attire, only minus the heels. Josh is also wearing a suit because he hates having to wear tuxedos. I had a hard time trying to find something to wear and only succeeded in finding a dress when Josh's mother stepped in with an amazingly beautiful dress she found in a vintage store. It is a full-length ivory silk satin evening gown, with a Deep V-neck and twist detail that continues on the back, criss-cross style and ties at the lower back. Guaranteed to enhance every curve. I thanked Anna profusely and was immediately grateful for such an amazing Mother-in-law. Not that my own mother isn't amazing, she came down from Wisconsin and helped us pull everything together. I don't know if I could have survived any of this wedding stuff without her. Angelina Moss is a force to be reckoned with, anyone who gets in her way is tossed aside without any hesitation.

"Donna, stop daydreaming and come over here, we're about to go get pampered." CJ calls out as she motions towards the door. Being a woman, CJ is still staying with us most of the day. Sam, being well Sam, decided to tag along and see what we girls go through to become the extraordinarily gorgeous women we appear to be. We are starting with mud baths, then massages, facials, manicures and pedicures. I swear this is probably the most pampering I'm ever going to get the rest of my life.

Only two hours left until I'm getting married, I'm so excited. I keep thinking about how everything is finally working out in my life. I have a great guy, great friends, and a wonderful family that's about to become even larger. I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm pregnant. About two months along, I thought I'd tell Josh tonight during our weekend honeymoon. We couldn't be spared for any longer, so we get a weekend at The Cherry Hill Hotel in Times Square. Not that I mind really, I think Josh would go crazy without work to do.

"Donna come over here I need to do your hair." Ginger says as she motions me over. Truth be told, I think that Ginger has a serious crush on Sam. I only started noticing it about three months ago, but I think he likes her too. I wonder if they would mind a little matchmaking? I thought about working on CJ and Toby, but I think they will get together on their own time. I have to get married now though, so I'm gonna stop talking for a while.

"Let's get started, I have to get married today." I say with a smile as we continue the beautification process. We spend the next hour doing my hair and makeup, before the girls realize that they haven't even started getting ready. In the room is CJ, Anna, My mom, and Ginger. Sam left a little while ago proclaiming he needed to be desensitized after spending the day with us. Ginger is going to be my only bridesmaid besides CJ. She will be walking down the aisle with my twin brother Brogan. My sister Tallulah is going to make sure my niece Emma makes it down as flower girl. My three other brothers, Teagan, Giovanni, and Marcello are going to be ushers, they were too nervous to be in front of the cameras. That's right cameras, are wedding is going to be broadcast on CNN because apparently it is the political event of the year. Like getting married isn't nerve wracking enough, now people from around the world can experience it too.

"Hey Donna?" CJ asks as my mom and Anna leave to check on the boys leaving Ginger, her, and I alone.

"What?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but why do you have weird names in your family?"

"You mean like Tallulah, Marcello, Teagan, Giovanni, Brogan, and Donnatella?"

"Yeah, there just not names you hear everyday." Ginger asks joining in on the conversation as well.

"My parents were very involved in their cultures. My dad is pure Irish and my mom is pure Italian. When they got married they decided to spilt the names. Half the kids would have Irish names, and the other half Italian. Luckily they had 6 children so it turned out equal. So Tally, TC, and Brogan got the Irish names, and Marc, Gio, and I got the Italian ones. It's all pretty simple."

"You must have a really big family."

"Are you kidding, I have 3 sister-in-laws, a brother-in-law, and 9 nieces and nephews. Christmas is a pain."

"I only have a brother, so I don't know what it's like to be around so many people." CJ says as she sat down next to me.

"It's not that bad, I've always loved having a bunch of people around, that's why I can't wait to have kids."

"As long as you don't have them right away, that way you and Josh will have some alone time." CJ says off-handedly. Uh Oh!

"Well, there might be a glitch in that plan." I say with a small smile.

"You're pregnant?" Ginger asks excitedly.

"Two months, I just found out last week."

"Does Josh know?" CJ asks

"No, I was going to tell him tonight after the wedding. I figured it could be my wedding gift." I say with a laugh as I smooth down invisible wrinkles on the dress. I steal a quick look at the clock.

"Twenty more minutes until you become Mrs. Lyman." Ginger says as she notices my glance.

"Mrs. Moss-Lyman, a girl needs to be independent as well." I say smiling

"You nervous?" she asks

"Are you kidding, my butterflies are now airplanes. I'm getting married today. On CNN no less."

"You're not having second thoughts rights?" CJ asks nervously.

"No second thoughts, just… apprehension. I mean this is a big deal, a life changing big deal." We all sit there in silence until a knock on the door interrupts us.

"It's time to go girls." My mom says as she opens the door. I rush over and hug her.

"Thanks for everything mom, I couldn't have done this without you."

"You my darling Donnatella are one of my greatest treasures and I am so happy for you."

"Thank you mom." I say as I gently wipe some of my tears.

"Everyone's lined up, this is it." She says as she motions for us to follow and I have to catch my breath.

"Donna you look beautiful." My brother Brogan says as he gives me a quick hug.

"Everyone take your places." My mom says before she leaves to sit down

"Hey Donna." Toby says as he stands next to me.

"I want to thank you for this Toby. It means a lot to me."

"It's no big deal, and may I say you look spectacular. Josh doesn't deserve you."

"I know, but I love the big lug."

"If he ever hurts you, you tell me okay."

"Promise."

I suck in a deep breath as the music starts to play and Ginger and Brogan start walking. Next Sam walks down the aisle to sounds of laughter. Last, but not least, Tally leads 2-year-old flower girl Emma down the aisle. The music changes to Ave Maria and I take another deep breath before I start my decent. Right away I notice Josh standing at the front and all my worries go away. I focus only on his smiling face and everyone else seems to fade away. When I finally reach Josh, Toby kisses me softly on the cheek and 'hands' me over to him.

"Hi" I whisper as I turn to him

"Hi" he whispers back smiling wide.

"What you doing after this?"

"Spending my life with you." I smile again and calm my nerves as President Bartlet starts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Donnatella Moss and Joshua Lyman. I like to think of them as my friends, my family. I've been waiting for these two to get together from the moment Donna walked in and hired herself."

"Right away I could see that these people belonged together. They completed each other; they were the other half everyone looks for. I don't know what Josh would do without her, and to be honest, I don't want to know. They balance each other out, they take care of each other, they respect each other, and most of all they love each other deeply and sincerely. Theirs is a love we should all strive to achieve." I try not to cry as he puts his hand over Josh and I's joined hands.

"Josh and Donna have decided to say their own vows so I'll let them start. Joshua"

"I, Joshua Ezekiel Lyman, take you, Donnatella Leighton Moss, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

I can feel the tears slide down my cheeks as he recites his vows, and I try to remember mine.

"I Donnatella Leighton Moss, take you Joshua Ezekiel Lyman to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." I try to keep my voice strong, but in the end the tears just keep coming. "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Sorry guys, but I have to ask. Does anyone know any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever keep your peace." President Bartlet says after we finished. Josh and I laugh as Sam and CJ basically glare at the guests, daring them to speak.

If we have no objections, I will continue. Josh do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He replies looking into my eyes.

"Donna, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Can I please have the rings?" I turn to Sam and Josh turns to CJ for the rings.

"Josh, place this ring on Donna's hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Josh smiles and takes my hand, placing the ring on it.

"With this ring, I thee wed. "

"Donna, place this ring on Josh's hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." I place the ring on Josh's hand and smile.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As soon as the words are out of his mouth Josh grabs me and kisses me. I didn't hesitate one bit and we only parted when the entire room began clapping boisterously.

"I think we should stop now." I whisper against his lips as we part.

"Yeah, we have all night."

"We have the rest of our lives." I say with a smile as I hug him tightly.

"I present for the first time Joshua Lyman and Mrs. Donnatella Moss-Lyman." I can't believe this happened. This is the greatest day of my life.


	3. Celebrating Children

Celebrating Children 

It seems like every time I say my life can't get better, it does. Josh and I have been married for almost 7 months, and I'm about to give birth. I was really shocked though when I went to the doctor during my 4-month check-up. I'm a twin, and I knew there was a chance that I could have twins, but I always heard that twins skipped a generation so I thought it would be fine. Boy was I wrong. I am now 9 months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Talk about a lot of changes, I just hope we can make it through everything. I should probably tell you where I am right now. I'm in a presidential limo on my way to the hospital to give birth. Right now Josh keeps yelling out girls names, since the boy is going to be named Noah Nathaniel.

"Jessica?"

"No."

"Becky?"

"Nope."

"Angie, Marie, Amber?"

"No, no, no."

"Donna, I'm running out of suggestions." Josh says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Well I'm sorry for your inconvenience."

"Um, well, Morgan?"

"No."

"How about Emily." The first lady says. Did I forget to mention that she was here as well? You should say hi to Zoey while too.

"Emily, Josh I like that." I say with a smile before another contraction hits.

"That's a good name." He says after he thinks it over.

"Emily Alison Moss-Lyman." I declare

"Sounds good," Abbey says as we pull up to the hospital, "Now let's have some babies."

"Yes, please get them out." I scream as I'm helped into the wheelchair in the middle of a contraction.

"Soon enough Honey, we just have to get you to fill out some forms." The nurse says as she wheels me into the hospital and stops at the front desk.

"What's your name?" She asks as she grabs a stack of papers off the desk and hands them to Josh.

"Donna Moss-Lyman." I answer before gritting my teeth.

"The one who got married on CNN?"

"Yep, and I really want to give birth now." I say as the contractions get closer and closer together.

"Of course, let me get you into a room and you're husband get fill out the paperwork. Who's your doctor?" She asked as she wheeled me into the closest room

"Doctor Lassiter. We called her before we got here." Josh answered as the orderlies helped me into the bed. Abbey and Zoey excused themselves and were going to start making phone calls, and then only Josh and I were left in the room.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he walks over to the bed

"Joshua I am about to squeeze 2 watermelons out of something the size of an orange, so don't ask stupid questions." I grit as my contractions come about 30 seconds apart.

"Hello Donna. How are you?" Doctor Lassiter asks as she walks into the room.

"Just peachy Doc." I reply sarcastically

"Call me Brittany please," She says as she walks over to the bed, "let's see how your moving along shall we."

"Well, looks like you're about 9 centimeters dilated, we're almost there." She says as I squeeze Josh's hand through another contraction.

"Can I push now, please let me push now." I beg as the pain becomes unbearable.

"Listen to me Donna, it's too late for an epidural now, but if there is time between the first and second baby, we can give you some anesthesia."

"I don't know if I can take it. It hurts." I say as the pain gets worse and worse. She checks again and announces.

"You can push now Donna okay." I just nod my head and Josh grabs my hand.

"You can do this sweetie. You're strong and I know you can do it." He says as he wipes my hair out of my face.

"Okay, let's go."

"On the count of three I want you to push for 10 seconds okay?" I nod my head and she begins to count.

"One, two, three, and push." I push for ten seconds and then fall back to the bed.

"I want you to take a few deep breaths okay. Then we're going to push again."

"You're doing great sweetie." Josh says as he kisses my cheek.

"One, two, three, and push." I push again and pray for this to be over.

"I can see the head, only a few more pushes." We continue the cycle until a loud cry enters the room.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter." She says as she holds up little Morgan. She's so beautiful.

"Donna, she's amazing." Josh says with a look of total adoration and love.

"Hi Emily," I say after Josh cuts the cord and she's placed on me, "I'm your mommy and this is you're daddy."

"Donna, you're back down to 5 centimeters, so it might be a little longer for the second twin." Brittany announces.

"Is that safe?" Josh asks right away as he brushes a hand over Em's little wisps of brown hair.

"For now it's okay, but we want to monitor him for the time being. We need to take Emily and clean her up, then after her check-up we can bring her back in." Brittany says as the nurse takes her and carries her out of the room.

"Can I get the epidural now?" I ask quickly before she leaves.

"I'll have the anesthesiologist come in a few minutes, just relax as much as you can between contractions okay?"

"Okay." I answer weakly

"Are you okay honey?" Josh asks as I begin to feel weak and dehydrated.

"I don't feel so good" I say before everything gets dark.

"What happened?" I ask groggily as everything goes comes into focus.

"You passed out from the strain, it happens sometimes. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Brittany says as Josh comes into view as well.

"Donna meet Noah, Noah this is your mommy." Josh says as I see the tiny bundle in his arms.

"He's so beautiful." I say with tears in my eyes, "But how?"

"After you passed out we performed an emergency C-Section to insure the baby's health." The doc explained

"Where's Emily?" I ask looking around.

"Good Afternoon Donnatella, I take it you're looking for this little angel here?" President Bartlet says as he walks into the room holding Emily.

"Sir, I hope she wasn't trouble." I say as I struggle to get up.

"Donna please don't get up. And may I say she is a well-behaved young lady. And beautiful too." He says as he hands her over to me.

"Hey sweetheart." I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"Would you like to hold Noah too?" Josh asks as the little bundle starts to squirm. I just nod my head and the nurse helps me sit up and places a baby in each of my arms.

"They have you're hair Josh." I say as I notice their brown tufts of hair sticking out form beneath their little hats.

"Yeah, but I bet at least one has you're eyes." He replies kissing me softly on the lips.

"You have some visitors, is that okay?" A nurse asks as I see Sam, Ginger, CJ, Toby, Leo, and even Ainsley standing outside the room.

"Yeah." The gang piles in the overly large room they put me in and smile at the sight.

"They're so adorable." CJ says as Noah latches on to her finger.

"I'd like you to meet Noah Nathaniel and Emily Alison Lyman." Josh says as everyone coos over the now sleeping babies. After about 20 minutes of congratulations and baby watching, the doctor orders everyone out except Josh and we say goodbye.

"You did good Sweetie." Josh says after the nurse shows me how to nurse both children at the same time.

"This almost doesn't seem real." I reply as the twins are taken to their little beds in the nursery.

"It is real and I'm thankful for every minute of it." He says as he lies down with me on the small bed.

"I love you." I say simply as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replies as he wraps his arms around me.

Can life get any better? Wink 


	4. Celebrating Birthdays

Celebrating Birthdays 

The last year has been a whirlwind of activities, and I don't think it will be dying down any time soon. In the last year, President Bartlet's campaign came to the forefront, Sam and Ginger started dating, and Ainsley got married and is now pregnant. Today in itself is a momentous occasion; today is Noah and Em's first birthday. Even though they don't know what's happening, there is a big birthday party being thrown in the Rose Garden for them. Right now though I'm just trying to get them dressed by myself.

"Come on slugger." I say as I try to coax Noah into a little suit. Slugger is Noah's nickname because he was seems obsessed with baseball. I finally succeed and turn to Emily.

"That's my good girl." I coo as she slips right into her dress. She was always the best behaved.

"Mama." Noah cries as my attention drifts from him

"I'm right here honey." I say as I pick him up and set him into the double-seated stroller.

"Mommy." Em says as she lifts her little arms up.

"I know, I know. Come on." I say as lift her up and place her in the stroller as well.

"Let's go to the White House little ones." I say as we walk out the door of our house. Did I forget to mention the 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, 2-story house we bought about a year and a half ago? Oh well, now you know.

"To the White House we go." I say as CJ pulls up in the SUV Josh bought a few weeks ago.

"Where's Josh?" I ask as she gets out to help me load them into the car.

"He's setting up for the party and asked if I could come pick you up." She says as she picks up Noah and kisses his cheek.

"Aut CJ" He calls out as he kisses her cheek.

"CJ" Emily says reaching out to her as well. CJ sets Noah down and turns to her.

"How's my little princess?" She asks as she picks up Em and puts her into her baby seat.

"I'm feeling really neglected right now you know." I point out as she stores the stroller in the back.

"You poor thing." she replies sticking her tongue out at me as she climbs into the car.

"I can take care of my children CJ."

"I know, but I love being around them. It's not like I have any kids. Besides, I love being Auntie CJ."

"Just make sure they don't like you more than me." I reply smiling as we set off to the White House.

"Hey Little Ones." Sam says as soon as we enter the Rose Garden.

"You better not be talking about us Samuel." CJ replies with a mock glare.

"How are my little godchildren?" He says ignoring CJ's comment

"Unca Sam." Em calls as she lifts up her arms. Sam picks her up and spins her around.

"Me." Noah says whining when Sam doesn't pick him up to. "There's my jealous little boy." Josh says smiling as he picks Noah up from the stroller and kisses the top of his head. "Dada." He smiles and kisses his cheek. "I was starting to think you forgot." He tells me as he kisses my cheek as well. "I'm only 5 minutes late, you're son refused to get dressed." I comment as we move towards the First Family. "So, if the kids are good there yours and if there bad there mine?" "Exactly, I knew you'd understand." "Smart ass." He mumbles under his breath. "Smatass." Noah laughs "Joshua Lyman you are in so much trouble." I say as I smack his shoulder. "Smatass." "Noah honey that's a bad word." Josh says trying to stop the little boy. 

"Smatass"

"Joshua, are you teaching you're son inappropriate words?" President Bartlet asks as he makes his way over.

"Of course not sir."

"Smatass."

"Thank you son, I appreciate that." Josh replies as he hangs his head.

"You better teach him a new word." I say threateningly.

"Can you say Mike Piazza?" He prods.

"My Pizza"

"Close enough for me." Josh says before he hands Noah over to me and takes Emily from Sam.

"How's daddy's little girl doing." Josh coos. How weird is it that my husband coos?

"You do realize that he will spoil that girl rotten right?" The president asks as Josh tickles her stomach.

"I know, but as long as he spoils them both I don't want to worry."

"I'm happy for you Donnatella." He says sincerely. I hug him tightly and thank him again for everything. I have a good life, and I'm grateful for everything that's happened.


	5. Celebrating Elections

Celebrating Elections

This is it. Tonight, all the work we've done for the last few months will come down to a vote. I wish I could say I wasn't nervous, but I'm not sure I can be that confident. It's been a close fight all the way to the end. I believe in President Bartlet, I just hope the rest of America agrees with me.

"Hey Donna, get over here." CJ calls as she pulls up another chair in front of the monitors we have set up.

"What's up?" I ask as I sit down and watch as the anchors make their predictions on the race.

"So far they have us neck and neck with Richie. But they still haven't finished polling all the northern states."

"So it looks good for us?" I hope so.

"I think we may just pull this one out of the bag. But whatever you do, don't tell Toby I said that. You know how superstitious he is. Sam's already been through two bottles of salt."

"Poor guy, it's like 40 degrees out there."

"Yep, but at least the cold helps us. Most of the Democrats vote early, so when the expected snow comes, it might limit the Republican turnout."

"Donna, Noah won't stop crying." Margaret says as she hands him off to me. He's recently begun throwing tantrums. I have no doubt that little Em will soon follow suit. The joys of having twins.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" I ask Noah.

"I want Daddy." Nothing I can do about that right now.

"Daddy's not here right now. He had things to do."

"I want Daddy."

"Noah, you have to stop. This is a very important day and your dad has a lot of work to do. Do you understand?" He nods his head and begins to calm down.

"Now, how about we go find your sister and you guys can play together." I say to him as I rise from the chair with him holding my hand.

"I'll be right back CJ." Now if I can only find the nut who took my daughter.

"Okay, now first you stick your left foot in…" Sam says as he scoots her right foot forward.

"Oops…let's try that again." He says as he realizes his mistake.

"Are you trying to corrupt my daughter Samuel?" I ask as I saunter into his office.

"What…no, I was just trying to, I mean I thought it would be fun if I would…"

"Sam, I was just joking. I think it's cute. Even if you don't know you're left from right.

"Very funny. So, did you need anything?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could have Em now. I thought she and Noah could play together." He thinks for a second while Em runs up to Noah and I and hugs my leg.

"I could watch both of them if you want. I don't mind."

"You sure about that, they can be quite a handful?"

"Absolutely, my godkids and I don't spend enough time together. And if worse comes to worse, I can always call Ginger for help." He adds at my doubtful look. I guess it couldn't do any harm. Besides, I really have a lot of work to do.

"Okay Sam. Guys, you're going to stay here with Uncle Sam. Is that alright with you two?" The little moppets nod their heads and run over to Sam calling out a bunch of different requests. I feel so loved right now.

"I'll see you two later okay?" This time I'm ignored completely. How upsetting.

"Hey honey, where are the kids?" Josh asks an hour later as he walks into CJ's decorated, but deserted, office.

"Sam is watching them right now. They seem to be completely content.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he sits next to me. I feel so stupid right now.

"The kids are growing up." I say sadly as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're afraid they won't need you anymore aren't you?"

"They didn't even say goodbye to me when I left them with Sam. Next thing you know it's their first date, driving, graduation, college, and having families of their own." I sound so pathetic.

"They're not even two years old yet Donna. They still need you. But you have to let them grow up as well."

" I guess I'm just getting emotional."

"That's been happening a lot lately. Along with your recent appetite and sex drive. Is there anything you want to tell me?" I should have known he'd figured it out eventually.

"How do you feel about June 14th?"

"June 14th?" he asks hopefully

"That's when we'll have another addition in the family."

"We're going to have a baby?" No Josh, I'm going to have a baby. You're going to make sure I don't pass out again.

"Yep. I was going to tell you later tonight, but apparently you just can't wait." I say before I kiss him softly.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am, I'm just worried about Em and Noah. What will the new baby do to them? I just wish I knew how they'd react."

They're good kids Donna. I'm sure they'll be fine." I really love this man.

"Come on guys, wake up." Someone calls softly as I'm gently shaken awake.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily as I shrug a still sleeping Josh's arm off me.

"It's almost 6 o'clock Donna." Mrs. Bartlet says as she checks her watch.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. We were just talking and I guess we fell asleep." I say as I quickly stand up. She motions for me to sit back down and I try not to wake my snoring husband.

"I brought Emily and Noah over to the Residence. They've already eaten and are watching a movie. You looked really tired so I decided to just let you sleep for a while."

"Thank you ma'am, you really didn't have to do that."

"I've had kids too Donna. I know how tough it is. I would have let you two sleep longer, but it's getting closer now." She says as she walks over to the door.

"I'll let you wake up Sleeping Beauty." She calls before she walks out.

"Joshua…Joshua…" I call out as I run my finger lightly down his check. He shivers and jerks awake. I love that part.

"What happened?" He asks disoriented. He's always like that first thing in the morning. In fact he's like that every time he wakes up. It's so adorable.

"We fell asleep. The First Lady just woke me up. She has the kids in the Residence and we're needed back at work."

"What time is it?" He asks as he rubs a hand over his face and runs his hands through his hair.

"About 6 o'clock. We need to get going." I say as I take his hand and pull him up.

"I'm up, I'm up." He says as I begin leading him towards the open door and into the bullpen.

"Hey, you guys are finally up. Thank god. We have a bunch of things we need to do. Donna, how would you like to be on TV in Wisconsin?" Sam says as he rushes up to us.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"The person we originally had scheduled to do the interviewed was held up. You fit the profile perfectly. You're attractive, smart, and personable. Please Donna, we need you here." Sam begs. Oh my god.

"Can you give us a second Sam?" Josh asks as he leads me a few feet over.

"Josh, I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a public speaker."

"I believe in you Donna. If you don't want to do this you don't have to, but I think this would be a good opportunity for you." He says sincerely.

"You really think I can do this?"

"You're one of the smartest people I know Donna. I have no doubt in my mind that you'd be perfect."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, but if anything goes wrong I am going to blame you."

"I'm okay with that. Sam!"

"Alright, you're going to go with CJ to prepare and get ready. She'll talk you through what you need to do. You'll be great." I wonder how he was so sure I'd say okay.

"He's right. You're gonna be perfect. I love you." Josh says as he kisses my forehead. Before I can say anything, CJ whisks me away. I really hope I can do this.

That was maybe one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life. I didn't know how big of a rush I would get from that. It felt almost as good as sex. Almost.

"You were great!" Josh says as he hugs me tight. "I am so proud of you."

"That was amazing Josh. I fell like I really made a difference."

"Congratulations Donna." Toby calls out as he passes by. Other people call out their congratulations as well as we walk over to the makeshift headquarters.

"You did good Donnatella." The President says as he walks over to us.

"Thank you sir. I enjoyed it immensely."

"Are you ready to win this election?" he asks as he begins looking at the monitors in front of him.

"Yes sir, I am." I answer confidently. We're definitely kicking some ass tonight.

"Hey Donna?" Josh asks.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens tonight I want you to know I'm really happy right now."

"Me too Josh, me too."


	6. Celebrating Miracles pt 1

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update, my computer stopped working for a few weeks. I'm also posting this chapter in two separate parts. Mostly because I just haven't had to write lately. But I will post the next part soon.

Celebrating Miracles pt.1

It is not fair.

Sure, it was my idea he go down to Florida with the kids to visit his mother. And okay, I told him it would all be okay, but I really need him right now, I am scared.

3 days ago…

"I don't know Donna, it doesn't seem right." Josh says as he packs his bags.

"Josh, it'll be fine. Besides, I've still got over a month and a half until my due date."

"But what if something goes wrong?" He asks as he stops packing and lays his hand over my swollen stomach.

"It's only five days, what's the worst that could happen? Besides, Em and Noah have really been looking forward to seeing your mom. It's been almost 7 months since her last visit." I say as I place my hand on top of his.

"I want you to promise me you won't over-exert yourself while we're gone. No late nights, no running around, and as little stress as possible."

"Don't worry, you'll be away so my biggest source of stress is gone."

"I love you too Donna." He says as he kisses my head and goes off presumably to check up on the kids.

I can't believe I get a five-day vacation from everything. No work, no husband, and no kids. Not that I don't enjoy them all, but everything's been very overwhelming lately. Plus, I've been put on mandatory bed rest because of some scares we had early on. But things got better, so it's really just a precaution.

"Mommy, mommy!" Noah calls as Josh holds him upside down. Meanwhile, Emily is hanging onto his leg.

"Josh, you're going to hurt you're back." I warn him. We don't need two parents who can't move around.

"Better now?" He asks sarcastically as he pretends to dump Noah on the bed, then picks up Em and does the same. The twins of course find that absolutely hilarious and erupt into laughter. It's going to be hell trying to get them to sleep tonight. Between the trip to Florida, seeing their grandma, and Josh's antics they're going to be wired.

"Just so you know, it is you're responsibility to put the children to sleep Joshua." I say as the kids take turns climbing on him.

"Okay guys, it's time to calm down." He says as he tries to round them up. Now he knows how I feel when I have to put them to bed all riled up. I guess bed rest isn't so bad after all.

"Say goodnight to Mommy." Josh says as he finally gets them under control.

"Nigh' mommy." Noah says as he places a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Night, Night." Emily says next as she rubs my tummy and smiles. My kids are so cute.

"I'll be back. This shouldn't take long." That's what you think. Sure enough, about 20 minutes later Josh finally comes back to bed. Ha!

"That's what you get for giving two-year-olds sugar. Especially after 5 o'clock."

"Yes, yes, I am so horrible." He says as he slips under the covers.

"Absolutely disgusting." I agree as he begins to rub my belly.

"How you doing' in there Katie?" he asks her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, her name is not Katie?"

"What about Kristen? That's a good name."

"She doesn't feel like a Kristen. It doesn't fit."

"Well, what does she feel like?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think we'll just have to wait until she comes."

"What if she's a boy?"

"No, I know for certain it's a girl."

"If you say so." Then, suddenly he becomes serious.

"I'm really gonna miss you Donna."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I promise, everything will be okay. What could go wrong?"

"I don't know. But I worry about you guys. Especially when I'm not around."

"How about this, you worry while I go to sleep? Sound good to you?" I ask as I switch off the lamp.

"Goodnight Donnatella." He says as he kisses me softly.

"Night Joshua." I love my husband.

"So, how does it feel to have the house empty?" CJ asks the as we sit in the kitchen the next evening.

"Truthfully, I thought it would be fun to have all this time to myself, but I really miss all the noise and kids running around. It's a little too quiet." I reply as I munch on some carrot sticks.

"You miss them?"

"Terribly, is that a blow to the Sisterhood?"

"Not if they miss you too. You're membership is still intact."

"Can I ask you something?" She tries after a few moments of silence.

"Sure, of course."

"What do you think about adoption?"

"You're thinking about adopting?"

"Yeah, I've been looking into it for a while. I know it's a long process and everything, but it's something I really want to try."

"What does Toby think?"

"Why would Toby's opinion matter?"

"Come on CJ, I know there's something there. I've tried not to push things, but come on. You need to stop denying you're feelings."

"There are no feelings there. We're friends, just friends."

"Just keep telling yourself that Claudia Jean. But I know the truth."

"You know nothing little lady. You know nothing because there is nothing to know."

"If you say so."

"I do, I say so."

"You realize that we sound like a bunch of teenagers right?" I ask with a small laugh.

"We should really stop doing that."

"I concur."

"Good."

"Good."

"So now what?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go for ice cream?" Yum…super fudge chunk.

"Let's go." I say as I toss down the carrot sticks and try to pull myself up. Uh…that hurt.

2 hours and a full stomach later I am absolutely tired so I have CJ drop me off at home. It is way too quiet here; I don't know how I ever survived like this. At least it's only for 4 more days. Any longer and I might go insane. I guess I just grew accustomed to all the noise around the house. How weird is that? Oh God, I think I ate too much ice cream. My stomach is killing me. Next time I'm going to forgo the extra scoop. Two scoops of ice cream are my limit from now on. Maybe.

By the next day, I don't feel any better. I really hope I'm not getting the sick. That wouldn't be good for the baby. Thankfully I've already had the chicken pox though, because that could be very dangerous situation. Especially considering some of the problems we had to deal with earlier on in the pregnancy. Getting sick is the last thing I need right now. Maybe if I just stay in bed and relax I'll feel better. Hopefully this will all be over with before Josh and the kids come home. I don't think I could handle it if they got sick as well. Talk about a miserable time. Plus, Josh and I still have work to do, or at least he still has work. He's barely let me get out of this to do anything, and if I do end up working, it's only from my bed. He's starting to remind me of me after the shooting. Now I know how it feels on the other side. The phone's ringing, hold on.

"Hello?"

"Donna, it's me." Josh answers. Like I didn't already know that?

"You do realize we have caller ID right? I knew exactly who was on the phone."

"This is what I get for calling to check on you. I get ridiculed for just trying to talk to my pregnant wife."

"Hey mister, I wouldn't even be pregnant if it wasn't for you."

"I should hope not. But seriously, how are you? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Josh, really." There's no need to worry him just yet. It's probably nothing at all.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. So, how are the twins doing? Are they causing too much trouble?"

"They're doing good. They miss you, but they're really enjoying seeing their Grams again. They've already tired themselves out and are down for a little nap. Hold on a second, Mom wants to talk to you."

"Hello Dear." She says after taking the phone from Josh. Let me just say, that I absolutely adore my mother-in-law. She's one of the nicest women you'll ever meet.

"Afternoon Evelyn. Is my husband behaving himself down there?"

"So far, but we still have a few more days to go. But what I really wanted to know, was how my favorite daughter-in-law?"

"I'm your only daughter-in-law." I laugh

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite. You never answered my question though. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on Donna, I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong." To tell or not to tell, that is the question.

"I just have a stomach ache, too much ice cream and all. I'll be fine."

"Well, I think the best thing to do is just stay in bed for now and rest. But if you start feeling worse, I want you to promise me that you'll go to the doctor."

"I promise Evelyn. Do you mind if I talk to Josh for a second?"

"No problem dear. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

"Josh, is that you?" I ask as after a few seconds of shuffling over the phone.

"Yeah, is there something you need?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you goodbye and that I loved you."

"I love you too."

"See you in 3 days?"

"Can't wait."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Maybe I should tell him? I just don't want him to worry. Besides, I'll probably be fine come tomorrow. I bet its just indigestion. That's right, nothing to worry about.

"911."

"I…I think I'm in labor."

"Do you need an ambulance ma'am?"

"Yes, the baby isn't due for 6 more weeks, and my husband isn't here."

"Stay calm Ms…"

"Moss-Lyman."

"I'm sending an ambulance right away. Just stay calm and focus on my voice."

"Okay."

"Is this your first pregnancy Ms. Moss-Lyman?"

"Donna, I had twins two years ago. A boy and girl."

"Good, and what are their names?"

"Noah and Emily."

"Beautiful names. Do you have a name picked out for this one yet?"

"Not yet. We were waiting until after she was born."

"So it's a girl?"

"I don't know yet, it's a feeling."

"Hey Donna, can you hear the sirens coming?"

"Yeah, I hear them."

"Good, I'm gonna stay on the phone for a few more minutes until the paramedics get here alright?"

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, I'm glad to help. Just hang in there."

End of Part 1


	7. Celebrating Miracles pt 2

Author's note-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the wait. My computer and I both had some problems. Plus, it's hard to get past writers block. Anyway, here is the second part of Celebrating Miracles.

Celebrating Miracles pt. 2

"Donna! Donna, what happened?" Josh asks as he runs into the room.

"I'm so sorry Josh. It all just happened so fast." I say as he comes over to hug me.

"I don't understand, what's going on? CJ didn't tell me anything over the phone. Just that I had to come home right away."

"She was so small Josh. The doctors took her and she was so tiny. I didn't even get to hold our daughter. They just took her away." I say as I cry into his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. She, she's a Lyman. She's a fighter. It'll all be alright."

"I'm scared Josh, I'm so scared." I just want to hold my daughter.

It's four hours before any of the doctors come back to talk to us. Four long hours with nothing to do but wait.

"You left the kids with your mom?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be best. She said she didn't mind."

"Good, Good." I say absently. Then, all of a sudden a doctor comes into the room.

"Mr. And Ms. Lyman?" he asks as he stands at the foot of the bed.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Alexander. I'm the physician in charge of your daughter."

"How…how is she?" I ask as I prepare myself for the worst.

"Well I'm not going to sugar coat this, you're daughter was smaller than we'd like. In all, she weighed 3 pounds and 10 ounces and was 12 inches long." He started.

"Now, because she was premature, her lungs were a little under developed. We've got her on medicine to help them along, but right now she can't breathe on her own. She's on oxygen, but we're hopeful that she'll get stronger soon."

"She's going to be okay?" I ask hopefully.

"As of right now, she's doing well. What we really have to worry about are the long-term complications from the lack of oxygen and being underdeveloped. She could suffer from hearing loss, blindness, and even minor brain damage. Unfortunately all we can do is wait and see." After a few more minutes of medical talk I don't understand, the doctor leaves with a promise to return soon.

"She still needs a name." Josh says after a few minutes of silence. I close my eyes and think for a while.

"Charlotte. Her name is Charlotte, after your grandmother."

"Charlotte Jodie Lyman. I think that's a good name." Josh says after thinking about it.

"Did you know Charlotte means feminine?"

"Really?"

"Yep, and Jodie means Grace of God."

"So we did good?"

"Yeah, I think we did." I say as I motion for him to lay down next to me on the bed.

"It's going to be okay Donna, we're going to be fine." He says as he kisses me softly on the forehead.

"I'm scared Josh. I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"I told you, nothing is going to happen."

"But what if it does? What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we have to be strong. We'll always have two kids at home who need us. And right now, Charlotte needs us to."

"I love you, you know that?" I ask as I snuggle into him.

"Yeah, I know. Why don't you get some sleep okay? It's been a long day." He offers

"Promise you'll wake me up?" I ask with a yawn.

"I promise." And just like that, I'm out like a light

The next few weeks are tough on both of us. With work, and the kids, and all the doctors in and out things keep getting out of hand. Thankfully, after 6 long, tiring, and stressful weeks the doctors let us take Charlie home. She's not totally out of the woods yet, but the doctors say she's really made a great recovery. Life at home hasn't been much of a picnic either though. Charlie, even though I'm glad she's home, won't sleep through the night. Then, on top of that Emily and Noah haven't fully comprehended the fact that we can't cater to their every whim. They're used to having it just be them and I don't think they realized what was going to happen. Not that I'm complaining. I'd take a hundred screaming kids, over not having them at all, any day.

"Donna!"

"I'm in here CJ." I call out as I continue rockinglittle Charlotte in her nursery.

"How she's doing?" She asks as she sits across from me.

"Aside from being wiped out she's pretty good. People keep coming by to see her."

"That's because she's so darn adorable. Thankfully she takes after you. Except, she has Josh's eyes."

"You saying my other kids are ugly?"

"No, they just got lucky."

"I think we're the lucky ones." I say as I look into my daughters dark brown eyes.

"I think you're right." We sit there in silence for about a minute until Emily wanders in.

"Hi Bay-bee" she strings out as she runs over to us.

"Do you like you're new sister?" CJ asks as Emily as she climbs onto her lap.

"She yells a lot."

"You did too when you were her age." I point out. She just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Daddy say I the best."

"You're dad's a silly, silly man." She shakes her head at me like I'm crazy and turns to CJ for conformation.

"It's true Emmy." That child thinks her father's the greatest man in the world.

"Hey, have you seen Emily, she wandered away?" Josh asks as he walks into the room. I point to CJ and he sighs in relief.

"I swear that child is freakishly fast." He says as he picks her up.

"Or maybe you're just really slow." CJ offers as Josh roles his eyes.

"Daddy?" Em asks as they walk towards the door.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"You're a silly man."

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy and Auntie CJ."

"Of course they did." We hear him tell her as they walk down the stairs.

"You're happy." CJ states with a wistful smile on her face.

"I'm beyond happy. No matter what happens this is where I'm meant to be."

"I wish I had that."

"You could. All you'd have to do is say 'Toby, I'm in love with you.' It's that easy."

"Now Donna, you and I both know it would never be that easy."

"Hey, I got you to stop denying it, anything's possible."

"You keep telling yourself that honey."

"One day Claudia Jean. One day I'll wear you down."

"In your dreams little girl."

This may be atough challenge, but I'm ready for it.


End file.
